It is known to provide cleansing products for personal use, usually referred to as soaps, in either the form of a solid cake or in the form of a liquid or gel.
Attempts have been made to form kneadable cleansing products. One known form of kneadable soap is based on a gelatin matrix made malleable by the addition of paraffin or mineral oils. Such a product is, however, not suitable for many applications, being neither vegetarian not free of mineral oils, and harsh on delicate skins. Further malleable soaps have been made which remedy this harshness but these cleansing agents must be kept moist to remain malleable.